The use of electronic devices connected to computers is becoming more common. External devices are sometimes connected to the computer via USB contacts. However, the currently available external devices and the accompanying USB contacts are often too large and cumbersome to conveniently store and carry in, for example, wallets. There is a need for a more convenient way of storing devices that are connectable to the USB contacts while protecting the USB contacts when the card is in an expanded flat position.